


Ransack My heart

by thedezgyrl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bossy Finland, Cute, Feels, Feud, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Sex, SuFin, Yaoi, northmen-freeform, tables have turned, vikings-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedezgyrl/pseuds/thedezgyrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This in the days of the Northmen raiding. Sweden, Finland, and Scandinavia had been ordered to plunder Europe by Germania. Finland and Scandinavia getting the smaller towns. Sweden getting the main city. Finland hasn't met Sweden yet, but is intensely jealous. That Germania chose him for the prized pillaging. Instead of him. So he sets out to take over his raid. Not knowing that he and Sweden (who Finland believes is mute) may become more than rivals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ransack My heart

**Author's Note:**

> A collaborative one shot with a friend.
> 
> Note: Finland's personality/behavior is before the Northmen were converted. After the Christian conversion he mellowed out. The heathen being driven from him. Plus, a bossy Finland, is super cute.

All around was nothing but foreign land. There were houses, what the Christians called churches, and people screaming for their lives. As the villages were pillaged. The Saxons as they called themselves were weak. They fell easily to their blades.

Germania had been adamant about claiming these lands. And had put Finland in charge. Along with Scandinavia in the town over leading that raid. There was a third country leading a raid to capture the main city. Germania and Scandinavia calling them Sweden.

Finland was upset by this. He had this town raized and his men were still blood thirsty. Plus he didn't understand why this Sweden whom he had never heard of. Was getting such recognition. And not him.

Later that evening the three were suppose to meet and plot their way to take over France. He desperately wished Greenland and Iceland were there for such tactics. But Germania needed them to settle civil disputes.

So Finland rallied his good men and decided to assert dominance over this Sweden. Starting by taking over his raid.

\------------------

Sweden shouldn't have been surprised.

It wasn't like there was an issue, either. The main city was bound to have a militia of sorts set up; that was to be expected. He hadn't, however, expected it to be quite so large, or quite so organized. That was unusual.

It wasn't a problem. He had more than enough manpower to conquer a few times over, but it still would have been nice to know. He'd let Scandinavia know that their scouts hadn't done their job properly.

In the meantime, he was surrounded by chaos, and it was glorious! That the militia was so well-kept meant that the spoils would only be that much greater--better weapons, for example, and more than once he had to resist snatching some of the weapons of the fallen. Decimate first, then reap the rewards. 

Blood dripped from his own weapon, slicking the blade. Red went flying whenever he swung--either from the body he sliced into or from his sword in general. They were nearing the most centralized part of the city, swiftly and surely. It would be over soon enough.

\------------------

The chaos was unbounded as Finland's men surged the city. Making sure not to attack their own brethren (Sweden's warriors). As they did that, the Fin set off to look for this Sweden. Asking fellow passerby's, they pointed in a constant direction, and he wasn't oblivious to the trail of death. That followed this nation.

But Finland didn't care. He was going to show him who was worthy. And just before he could begin looking again. He saw him. Sweden was standing on top of a cart and blades were slashing. Severing the flesh of the natives.

Finland took this as his cue and began hacking away at them with a double edged ax. He made eye contact with Sweden and gave him a smug smirk. As he felled them with a slightly faster torpor than the Swede.

Finland was coated in a red slick of blood. And when he stepped on the back of the last enemy. Wrenching his weapon free of the corpse Sweden approached him.

"Hopefully this proves something to Germania. That next time. All things of this magnitude should fall to me." Finland said with a bit of attitude.

Sweden didn't believe in love at first sight.

That's why he didn't feel like he was in a daze as he approached the nameless warrior before him. That his voice didn't flee him when the man mouthed off to him. That's why he didn't notice the genuine look of shock, erasing every line of anger and revealing a face that could only be described as cherubic, that the warrior before him wore as Sweden raised his sword and thrust the blade just inches to the left of his face to cut down the soldier behind him.

And when the warrior pushed him to the side to return the favor against a man creeping up behind himself, there definitely, definitely wasn't a sort of divine aura around him (and Sweden definitely didn't notice the fine muscles in his arms, or the perfect twist of his body as he swung). He didn't see the way the strings of crimson that flew highlighted those determined lines, the way the blood dripped from his hair when he bent down to pull Sweden back to his feet by the collar of his cloak, or the way it smeared across his face when he tried to wipe it off--that it made him look so much more vicious.

No, Sweden noticed none of that. At least, that's what he told himself, even if perhaps one of the greatest features of truth was that it existed whether or not you believed in it.

\--------------------

It was getting dark outside and the only source of light - were the buildings they had lit on fire. Both Sweden and Finland's men congregated about them. 

Finland and Sweden had spent hours at each other's sides fighting. With Finland declaring how much of a truer warrior he was than his companion. And how Germania would beg for his forgiveness. How he was wrong. Maybe even give him an earldom.

But this Sweden fellow never said anything to his insults against him.

"We need to meet with Scandinavia." Finland said glaring at the man. "Hopefully you don't need reinforcements for that as well." And he turned away from him.

It wasn't that Sweden didn't want to talk. No, none of the words that his tongue wanted to produce would have been appropriate to say. All he could do was think his responses as they walked to the meeting place.

"Hopefully you don't need reinforcements for that as well."  
Please feel free to reinforce me whenever you like.

"You're a real piece of work, you know that?"  
You're perfect. You're existence is great. Please keep existing.

"I don't know why anyone thinks you're so great."  
I'm not. I'm just really glad to be alive right now to experience you.

"Do you even talk?!"  
Odin, he is just fantastic. His voice is great. Thank you for granting me the honor of meeting him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"  
I know it'll never happen, but I want him to be my wife.

\-------------------

Scandinavia was waiting by a roaring fire in the middle of a clearing. He had been waiting there for a couple of hours. And even though he had been up thigh high in corpses all day. His blond brow was still twitching in annoyance from Finland earlier.

Practically the younger nation bitching about Sweden and Germania. He didn't anticipate it when the two actually met. And when he heard Finland from several feet away talking to someone derogatorily. Scandinavia instantly groaned and rubbed at his already throbbing temples. Long blond hair flowing forward.

"Why don't you talk? Huh? Loki have your tongue?" Finland pressed Sweden. "Did Germania entrust you because your mute? Or just simple? Simple people tend to make better puppets."

When they finally came into view. Scandinavia gave Sweden a sympathetic smile, "Finland! Quit being a brat. Or I will sit on you." Then sighed, "Sorry my cousin was babied by Germania growing up. And feels entitled to keep sucking at his teat. Like a mewling infant."

Finland shot daggers at him.

\-------------------------

Sweden nodded, more than content now that he knew what the other's name was. He sat across from Scandinavia, never bothering to remove his cloak. It was a bit cold, and he was thankful to be near the fire. 

Finland had walked away for a moment, presumably to kick something over so that he wouldn't do so to Scandinavia. It was then that Sweden explained what had happened, that Finland had shown up. He was a man of few words; his sentences were short, concise, and gave little indication to the fact that he was enamored by Finland. 

He'd become silent once again well before Finland returned.

\-------------------------

"I have had a hard day as we all have. I am sure and I have a beautiful shield maiden needing some company..." Scandinavia hinted. "So I think I will go to my tent. And if Finland gets out of hand. Don't hesitate to hit him."

"I hope she gives you a nasty pox." Finland said still angry.

"I love you too cousin." Scandinavia laughed over his shoulder as he walked away.

Finland sat on the other end of the tree trunk being used as a bench. He began throwing scraps of wood he broke from the bark into the fire.

"I intend to rule this civilized world. And no one is going to stop me. I swear to Odin." Finland said mainly to himself. Throwing a big wooden chunk in and watching it ignite.

Sweden nodded once more, then stood to leave--not because he didn't want to be around Finland, but because his urge to just devour him was becoming almost overwhelming.

\-------------------------

It was too much when Finland went after him. He didn't even know what he was saying (though he was pretty sure "imbecile" was said at one point, along with a threat to conquer his nation). He felt the Finn touch his arm and before either of them knew it, Finland was pressed against a tree and the stoic Swede was holding his wrists and swallowing the shorter man's lips with his own.

The kiss wasn't domineering. There was no malicious desire for power or control.It was powerful, but were there an outright refusal, he would stop (though he did intend to kiss any sense of coherent thought out of Finland).

Finland blinked in surprise. He had been with a few women, but never a man before. Not that there was anything wrong with that. And not necessarily with someone he thought of as a rival. At first he wanted to punch him.

But Sweden's lips pressed against his tightly and used that grip, so when he opened his mouth. The Fin's did too and soon his tongue was in his mouth. Finland hadn't intended to kiss him back, but only realized he was.

When he had grabbed Sweden's hair, where he could reach, with his wrists being held and heard the man groan. As he rutted against him, causing his back to move against the tree.

Sweden thought he was dreaming; he had to be imagining this. Finland was relenting and even returning the kisses, albeit with a bit less fervor. He kept it up, plundering the other's mouth with his tongue until he nearly passed out for lack of air. A brief respite and he was at it again, this time trailing away after a moment, down to his neck and jaw. 

He still maintained his grip on Finland's wrists, firm but not harsh. Yes, the man was a great warrior--there was no doubt about that--but Sweden wanted to worship his body like the temple it was.

"I-I want you to fuck me." Finland managed to get out between gasps. And he felt Sweden stop and look him in his eyes. Blue eyes piercing into his. Almost like a hungry wolf. Finland got so hard from that gaze alone.

Then he leaned his head forward and licked Sweden's lips. A small smirk playing on his soft face. He leaned to the side and nipped the Swede's earlobe. As his lips teasingly pulled away he whispered, "Fuck me like you own me."

Sweden thought he'd break right there.

The clothing on Finland's lower body was practically torn off, and he was spun around. Sweden had let go of his wrists so that he could put his hands to better use (and so Finland could use the tree for support with his own). 

The fact that Finland was very much hard only excited the Swede further, and he reached one hand around him to stroke his cock, while sticking two fingers in his own mouth and grinding against the other's ass until they were slicked enough to satisfy him.

He worked quickly then, sliding first one, then two fingers deep inside getting to know his body in the most intimate way, while simultaneously teasing the head of Finland's cock before sliding down to the shaft once again.

His mouth occupied itself by lapping at and sucking on the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

Finland grabbed the tree with his hands and leaned his shoulders against the trunk. The feel of the cold night air against his exposed lower half. Felt good. It helped to combat the heat boiling his excited blood.

Though he was thankful that Sweden had walked into a moderately dense part of the woods. Away from camp. When he had chased after the man. And now his throat was thick and it elicited deep, wanting moans.

His hips rocked back and forth to take in his fingers. When they moved forward his cock was pumped by Sweden's firm grip. Back and forth between fingering and being jerked. His hips rolled with fervency.

And the way Sweden kissed him intimately. Made his flesh goose bump and his hairs stand on end. He wanted more of the man. He desperately wanted him. And gave a soft whimper as Sweden's movements became rougher.

Sweden had kept at it, inserting another finger to stretch Finland until he was more than ready, even demanding that he move on to bigger and better things (which is the nice way of reporting Finland's exact words, "Just fuck me already, you idiot!")

Sweden didn't have any necessary oil on him, so his saliva was going to have to suffice to provide lubrication. It wasn't much, but he was sure the Finn could handle it, and he let out a low grunt as he pushed himself inside slowly, relishing in the feeling as Finland's muscles lessened their resistance.

Finland let out a noise somewhere between a moan and a whimper. As he was penetrated. He heard Sweden let out a groan as well and then he pulled out a bit. The man grunting as he slid back into him.

Finland trembled with pleasure as he was filled. Sweden's cock felt big and terribly glorious. As it stretched him. And the Fin grinded back against him. As he did he looked over his shoulder at Sweden, "Your cock feels amazing. You cute mute."

The Swede leaned forward, claiming Finland's mouth with his own as he began to thrust at a steady pace. He had an inclination to inform him that he wasn't mute, but it took a backseat to more pressing matters--like the way Finland's ass felt when pressed against his hips, the way he felt around his cock, the way he smelled, tasted... 

It was certainly more than he ever could have asked for, and he picked up the pace with renewed vigor.

Finland was glad he had his hands and shoulders against the tree. They made for much needed bracers. Because Sweden was literally fucking his ass into submission.

He felt his legs begin to shake though they didn't weaken. And his balls were twitching as the heat in his stomach began to build. He knew that he was getting close. Sweden pounding into his prostate.

And for some reason as he was nearing the edge of violently coming. He knew that his life would forever be entwined with this man's. He just didn't know how.

Sweden could feel Finland's legs shaking, so he sped up, loving that the other's moans were becoming louder and a bit higher in pitch. He could listen to it all day, he thought

He was getting close himself, and he could feel the Finn's muscles beginning to tighten. To push him over the edge, he increased the thrusting of his hand on his cock and bit into his earlobe a bit, unable to contain his own low moans and staggering breaths.

"Swee-den~ Oh ohhh~" Finland began crying out. Over and over. As he felt his own cock swell and tingle as he came. All over the man's hand. And even though he had reached his own euphoric state. He kept fucking himself back onto Sweden's cock. "Come deep inside of me! Fuck..." He whined.

He did just that, licking the evidence of Finland's climax from his hand before gripping his hips and thrusting hard enough when he climaxed to force the Finn's chest against the tree. Grunting, he rested his head on Finland's shoulders during and afterward, riding out and steadying his breathing.

\----------------------

When Sweden finally pulled out and Finland had put his pants back on. He leaned with his back against the tree. And looked at the other man. His breathing still uneven, "Please. Don't tell me after all of my insults and then us coupling like animals. That you aren't going to say a word to me."

Even though in a way. Sweden's silence had been part of what turned him on. Gave him a bit of mystery.

Sweden didn't know what to say--was there something particular he wanted to hear? 

"'m sorry. 'm not so good with talkin'. Dunno what t' say." At least he could explain that he wasn't mute.

When Finland heard his voice. He instantly blushed. It was adorable. Sweden gauged his face. Finland had to walk away. Before he said something he regretted.

In that moment Finland knew he was in love.

\---------------------

Sweden had seen the face of an angel--he knew it. Stepping quickly, he approached Finland and removed his cloak, throwing it around the other's shoulders, and then stepping away to head to his own tent. It was getting colder, and he didn't know if Finland had something warm. He had another, anyway.


End file.
